Some audio systems include microphone arrays of two or more omnidirectional microphones configured to detect sound and produce audio signals based on the detected sound. The audio signals may be beamformed in some instances to generate a beamformed signal that creates a directional response with respect to the detected sound such that the microphone arrays may be used as part of directional microphone systems. However, directional microphone systems, including those that incorporate beamforming, may exacerbate noise, such as wind noise.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.